


Thoughts of the Fallen

by loonybin7



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fallen Angels, Fallen Castiel, Gen, It Isn't Anything Really, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1746683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonybin7/pseuds/loonybin7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite all, angels are marvels to behold. Not of earth and full of infinity. And to watch them sparkle like a roman candle as they fall from the sky.</p><p> </p><p>Well damn is that a sight to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts of the Fallen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Just something I did

He imagines the song of battle cascading into the air. And from it spills a beautifully tragic melody of loss.

 

Of gain.

 

And all the simple little things in between.

 

Like the green of _Dean’s_ eyes

 

and the calm warm flow of _Sam’s_ hair.

 

The bright white of _heaven_ ,

 

the dark red of _hell_.

 

It’s all those things, the things that he knows to _appreciate_

 

and _hate_.

 

And, oh _wow_.

 

Its looks as if the cosmic soldier shot himself down from somewhere high in the sky.

 

He’s _human_ now and his adrenaline is rushing into his veins with the force of the ocean.

 

It’s licking its way through his body, and buzzing violently in his ear was the sound of _angels falling_.

 

Falling and _burning_.

 

And my oh my look at how they light up the sky.


End file.
